


五词作文

by puuupu



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puuupu/pseuds/puuupu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拉郎CP的五词作文练习。小片段。<br/>关键词：热度 清凉油 露臀内裤 摇滚乐 隔壁的蕾丝</p>
            </blockquote>





	五词作文

　　“太讨厌了，卖回来的套装总是有一半不能穿。”  
　　“这可能是歧视呢，我们可以投诉吗？”  
　　“还必须买两套呢……”  
　　“总之我们也用不上就送给你们吧。”  
　　“好好利用哦☆”  
　　Dante接过隔壁的姐妹送来的自烤饼干和一个扁扁的礼盒，欣赏了穿着吊带背心的两人手挽手离开的美好背影才关上房门。Dean还在洗澡，Dante尝了尝做成小动物形状的饼干，好像有不同的口味，味道不错，他推开浴室的门打算给Dean投喂一块，不过门一打开Dean撕心裂肺的魔性歌声就传了出来。水蒸气散开后，Dante看到了浑身打满泡沫的Dean，后者正摇晃着身体往他这边伸出手臂，Dean的个人摇滚老歌演唱会正值高潮。Dante保持着推门的姿势僵硬了几秒，在Dean坏笑着把泡沫糊到他身上之前及时逃之夭夭。  
　　他感觉自己早晚得被Dean的歌声搞疯，幸好他也不经常唱……不，最好再也不要唱了。Dante往嘴里又塞了块饼干：“噗！”这块饼干是什么玩意，闻起来带点薄荷香气，吃上去一股苦味——还是绿油油的。  
　　Dante把剩下的半块儿放回盘子里，换了块颜色正常的，接着坐到沙发上，随手拆开了那个礼盒。  
　　“哇哦，”Dante惊讶得连嘴里的饼干碎屑都喷了出来，“Dean！出来看这个！”  
　　过了好一会儿Dean才围着毛巾走出浴室，浑身带着水蒸气和牛奶沐浴露的香味，他给自己倒了杯水喝才走过来，不客气地把湿漉漉的脚往Dante裤子上蹭。  
　　“滚蛋Dean，你身上热死了。”Dante把手里的东西扔给他，顺便加上一根中指。  
　　Dean满不在乎地往Dante身上又凑了凑，擦得乱七八糟的头发还在往下滴水，Dante简直想要咬他。事实上，Dean脖子上还有他早晨刚刚咬的伤口，力道没把握好，稍微磨破了一点皮，Dante盯着那个红印看了一会儿。  
　　“你从哪里搞来的东西？”Dean拎起那条薄薄的东西，吹了个口哨，“T裤！”  
　　“隔壁那对姐妹送的，还有饼干。”Dante解释了一下原委，指了指餐桌上的一盘饼干。  
　　食物居然没有转移Dean的注意力，他继续把玩手里那条简直是三条带子构成的内裤：“看上去真是太糟糕了。”虽然这样说着，他却把内裤往自己身上比划了起来。  
　　“邻居之间流行送这种东西吗？”Dante从礼盒里拿出另外一条露臀内裤，撕开塑料包装，“而且还是女孩子！给男性邻居送这种东西……”  
　　“啊哈，”Dean打断他，“你刚才说她们是姐妹？”  
　　“难道不是吗？”  
　　“她们上床。”Dean斩钉截铁地说。  
　　“啥？”Dante从没往那个方向想。  
　　Dean却没回应他，自顾自嘿嘿笑着扯下腰间的毛巾，抬起腿迅速穿上了那条内裤，黑色的轻薄布料包住了下体，他翻了个身背朝上，回过头在去看露在空气里的屁股。  
　　“很凉快啊……这种天气里好像还不错？”Dean喃喃自语道。  
　　他刚好趴在Dante腿上，从Dante的视角看过去，Dean腰部下塌、屁股翘起的样子非常欠操。Dante顺手拍了他屁股一下，清脆的响声和软乎乎有弹性的手感都让他很满意。  
　　“不行，”Dean又翻个身转过来，“除非你也穿上。”他跪坐起来，把另外一条内裤往Dante头上套，在被Dante躲开之后哈哈大笑着跑到餐桌旁拿起了盘子。  
　　“怎么有绿色的，这是个恐龙吗？”他先挑了块儿小的，Dante没来得及制止他，“呸，怎么一股清凉油味！”  
　　Dante耸耸肩：“我刚刚想警告你的，其实这玩意味道还有点像薄荷的润滑剂，我们早上用的那种……”  
　　“真恶心，”Dean说，“这下子你露出小屁股来我也不想和你做了。”  
　　Dante挑眉看过来。  
　　Dean退让了：“你再敢让我浮起来！如果你考虑穿上蕾丝内裤我就考虑操的事。公平交易。”  
　　“你还有蕾丝的？”  
　　Dean露出一个坏笑：“宝贝，是时候来见见我的收藏了……”  
　　而Dante的确打算让Dean好♂好♂展♂示一下他的收藏。

　　END


End file.
